revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Forgiveness
Forgiveness is the 5th episode of Season 2 also the 27th episode overall. Summary Faces from the past are reemerging all around the Hamptons, and for Victoria and Emily it brings on different kinds of trouble and significance. Meanwhile Jack's sense of duty grows exponentially, and Padma makes a move that could have major ramifications for Nolcorp. Recap We flashback to see that David Clarke saved his daughter the day Kara tried to drown her. Emily now knows why her father lied. As always, he was trying to protect her. She also learns that her mom was married to Gordon Murphy. Emily snaps back into revenge mode by ordering Aiden to use his position as Takeda’s proxy to destabilize Grayson Global. He happens to be meeting with Daniel when Ashley informs him that an outside request has come in for David Clarke’s employment contract. Padma made the query. Daniel learns that Nolan’s new CFO is the person who has been asking about David Clarke. Aiden eavesdrops as Padma explains that she wants to know that a terrorist wasn’t handling the NolCorp account when they initially invested. Makes sense, right? Wrong. Daniel knows Nolan didn’t do business with Grayson Global until Tyler tried to land the company long after the David Clarke trial. Emily feels terrible that she wasn’t there for Nolan when his father died. The two of them are together when news comes in that Amanda is out of her coma. Mother and son (the baby’s name is Carl, by the way) meet for the first time with proud papa Jack by their side. Emily watches this new family from outside the hospital room. She recalls the time she was in a recovery room after the attempted drowning. Her dad told her that her mother was gone. It was a difficult thing for a little girl to hear. In the present, Emily offers to let the new mom stay at her place for awhile. She also lets Amanda know that her own mother is back in the picture. Victoria is shocked when Kara Clarke walks through her front door. The queen insists she stay at her place while she processes everything. As for Kara, she’s still trying to find out what happened to her hubby, Gordon Murphy (aka the white-haired man). She rushes over to the hospital when she hears Amanda is awake. It’s during this visit that Emily has the first conversation she’s had with her mom in a long, long time. Their chat is cut short by a surprise visitor. The ever-smarmy, always bow-tied Mason Treadwell is back. He’s very interested in chatting with the once-thought-dead Kara Clarke. After shooing Mason away, Emily offers to give Kara a ride home. They talk about the past. Kara says that David Clarke was her high school sweetheart, but only her first love. Back home, Emily knows Nolan could be in trouble once he learns Padma was asking about her father’s employment record. This doesn’t concern Aiden, who is ticked to learn that Emily kept Gordon Murphy’s cell phone from him. It rings when Kara tries to call her dead hubby. Aiden assures Ems that he makes a far better partner than enemy. This may be true. Aiden lets Daniel know that David Clarke’s exclusivity contract with Grayson Global means the company has a controlling interest in NolCorp. As for Nolan, a phone call from Emily lets him know that Padma has been digging into things behind his back. It kind of puts a damper on their romantic dinner on the beach. Emily wants Amanda to tell Kara that she needs to leave. She relays the story of how her mom tried to kill her. Kara tearfully apologizes to Amanda for everything that’s happened. A choked up Emily listens from just outside the doorway. It’s a heartfelt, heartbreaking moment when Kara admits that she thought it would be best to have her daughter believe she was dead. Amanda ends up forgiving her. Emily says it was the right thing to do. She then tells Amanda the truth about baby Carl. Jack truly is the little guy’s real father. Charlotte’s visit to return Declan’s jacket is cut short when Kenny Ryan shows up offering some help to get the Stowaway up and running again. Jack believes the guy is a businessman who just wants to get his money back. A short time later, the Stowaway is cleared to open. Mr. Ryan then lets Jack know that he’s interested in buying the place. Declan’s debt to him will be wiped clean if they can make a deal. Jack is willing to talk about this. Victoria is worried the Initiative will come after them now that Kara is back. Conrad’s solution to this dilemma is that they get married again because, as husband and wife, they can never be compelled to testify against each other in a court of law. This puts a smile on the queen’s face. Out on the beach, Emily is startled when Kara steps up beside her. She lets her know that she believes Amanda wants to forgive her. After all, forgiveness has the power to wipe the slate clean. This may not be possible now that the snooping Mason Treadwell believes the new mom who claims to be Amanda Clarke is not who she says she is. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace Co-Starring Cast *Alyvia Alyn Lind as 5 years old Amanda Clarke *Carmen Mormino as Doctor *Keana Hall as Maid Quotes : Kara (to Victoria): What a beautiful home. It's so smart to build it right on the ocean. You can always see your enemies coming. ---- : Emily (to Jack): Uh, a shower wouldn’t kill you. ---- : Mason (to Victoria): Every maid has her price, especially when grotesquely underpaid. ---- : Kara (pricks her finger on a rose): Oh, I’m such a dope. May I wash up? ---- : Kenny (to Declan):That would make for one hell of a college admissions essay, 'how I rolled houses to have a brighter future. ---- : Victoria: All men are born hardwired to betray, it’s just a question of when. ---- : Nolan: Jack, who's currently registering a six at the Freak-o-Meter. Me, I’m at a nine, which must put you at infinity times infinity. ---- : Declan (to Charlotte): Oh yeah, we Porters are descended from a long line of gentlemen. ---- : Jack: Oh Dec, what the hell man? It smells terrible in here! ---- : Nolan (to Padma):I just became an uncle! Well, one of those non-uncle uncles, like Kracker or Fester. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x05 Promo "Forgiveness" HD|Forgiveness Promo Pictures Forgiveness_1.jpg Forgiveness_2.jpg Forgiveness_3.jpg Forgiveness_4.jpg Forgiveness_5.jpg Forgiveness_6.jpg Forgiveness_7.jpg Forgiveness_8.jpg Forgiveness_9.jpg Forgiveness_10.jpg Forgiveness_11.jpg Forgiveness_12.jpg Forgiveness_13.jpg Forgiveness_14.jpg Forgiveness_15.jpg Forgiveness_16.jpg Forgiveness_17.jpg Forgiveness_18.jpg Forgiveness_19.jpg Forgiveness_20.jpg Forgiveness_21.jpg Forgiveness_22.jpg Forgiveness_23.jpg Forgiveness_24.jpg Forgiveness_25.jpg Forgiveness_26.jpg Forgiveness_27.jpg Forgiveness_28.jpg Forgiveness_29.jpg Forgiveness_30.jpg Forgiveness_31.jpg Forgiveness_32.jpg Forgiveness_33.jpg Forgiveness_34.jpg Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes